Ghosts of Zootopia: Doom of Zootopia
by penguin adventures
Summary: The Battle for Zootopia continues in the Past and in the Present. The Past: Kowalski finds himself Zootopia and must team up with the distrusting Zootopia Police Department in order to stop Lord Shen from conquering the city. The Present: Team Penguin and the ZLF are in a battle for survival against the daleks. If they fail Zootopia will be no more.
1. Skipper's Recap

Attention civilians,

After completing a top secret mission in Bermuda to battle [REDACTED] we decided to return home by taking a shortcut thru the Infamous Bermuda Triangle. We were pasting the last known location of the [REDACTED] when Kowalski incited the wrath of the Legend of the Bermuda Triangle. Our Super-Plane got sucked into a swirling wormhole. In the ensuing Chaos Kowalski got sucked off the plane before the wormhole deposited us in the Dalek-controlled ruins of the city of Zootopia. After we figured out where we were we got taken prisoner by the daleks. We managed to escape and get drafted into a ragtime group of rebels known as the Zootopia Liberation Front. After we meet with their Leader Commander Nick Wilde we were escorted to the Ruins of the Zootopia Police Department to retrieve a message left by Kowalski.

Before we arrived at the precinct the Daleks launched an ambush. The ZLF covered our escape allowing us to sneak into the ZPD archives. Once their we learned from Kowalski's Message that Lord Shen had weakened the barriers between worlds allowing the daleks to invade. But Lord Shen himself provided us with an alternate theory that suggested the Bermuda Triangle had already weakened the barriers we just shattered it and Shen and the Daleks followed. Before he was shot dead at point-blank range by Nick he claimed the Zootopia was cut off from the rest of it's universe. While We and the brave fighters of the ZLF continue the battle against the daleks somewhere in the past Kowalski is waiting…


	2. Chapter One: Skipper!

February 11th 2017

The Bermuda Triangle

11:00 A.M Eastern Standard time

(Kowalski's POV)

We were flying over the Bermuda Triangle after the completion of another successful mission. I could see nothing but the blue ocean below and clear skies above. The picture of tropical paradise. Too bad Skipper couldn't fit in a Bermuda Vacation. I turned to give Skipper the weather report to find him recording his latest log entry. "Skipper's Log, 0:1100 hours, We have just complete a top secret mission in the Caribbean and are currently flying back to New York." "Nothing but smooth flying ahead!" I announced. "I am hopeful for a turbulence-free flight back to New York," Skipper said into the recorder, "But I am keeping my paranoia cap on as we are currently approaching the infamous Bermuda Triangle the area of the sea where countless Ships, Aircraft, and people have mysterious disappeared along with all kinds of bizarre phenomenon."

How many time do I have to tell him that the Bermuda Triangle is just like any other normal stretch of ocean that just happened to have more publicity then the rest of the ocean. "science discredited the Bermuda Triangle and all the so-called phenomenon many times over!" I said. "Yah what about the aliens," Skipper said, "These could be part of a space-squid plot to acquire advanced earth technology!" "Aliens, Time-warps, Wormholes, Sea monsters," I said, "The Bermuda triangle is just that…a myth." "but the ship and aircraft disappearance…" "Draw a triangle on any area of the sea there are bound to be ships and aircraft that disappear without a trace…" "Storms and massive waves are what account for the disappearance of ships and Aircraft…mass panic and human ignorance and human gullibility is what fueled the Bermuda Triangle…"

"I don't like your tone Kowalski," Skipper said. "the Story of the Bermuda Triangle is just that…A story," I replied. "Um…Kowalski," Private said, "We have a storm incoming…" "that's impossible there was nothing on the rader…" "the Bermuda Triangle is angry at you," Skipper replied. "A piece of ocean does not have feelings," I replied as the storm was upon us. "It's nothing," I said, "it's just a storm cloud…" Skipper gave me a look that suggested that he was not convinced. Well to be honest not even I was so convinced in my statement. "Um do storm clouds surrounded you in a spinning vortex?" Private asked.

What this can't be…the science was strong… "No this isn't possible," I said, "This isn't scientifically possible…" "Do you believe in the Bermuda triangle now?" Skipper said. "Fine I admit it we're stuck in a time… Waaaaaaaaarp!" I got sucked off the plane and was gone by the time Skipper turned around. "Kowaaaaalski!" he shouted. "Skippper!" I shouted back. "Options!" the distant voice of Skipper shouted. "Tell Doris I loved her!" I shouted back as the Bermuda Triangle claimed another victim. "CURSE YOUR BERMUDA TRIANGLE!" Skipper shouted as the super-plane disappeared.

"So now I'm stuck here," I said as another portal opened in front of me. I got blast out of the timewarp and hung in the air above a strange city that looked like a mix of Tundra, New York, London, and the Amazon Rainforest. "Oh this must be Zootopia," I said as the gust of wind holding me up died sending me free-falling to the city below. "Good Golly Wally!" I shouted as I reached terminal velocity, "Why didn't I fit parachutes into the budget!"

(end of chapter one)


	3. Chapter Two: Avian Problem

January 31st 2017

10:00 A.M. Zootopia Time

Zootopia Police Department Precinct 1

(Office Wilde's POV)

We filed into the bull cage as Chief Bogo arrived. "I would call you all out for being Tardy to the assignments briefing but…" "You don't care?" I said. "No… I'm the one who's late this morning!" "Oh really?" I said, "and why are you late?" "I'm Late let's leave it at that," Bogo replied. "Ah do as I say not as I do," I replied sarcastically."Sarcasm will not serve you well today Officer Wilde," Bogo replied, "Your only here at precinct one because of Officer Hops recommendation…don't make me demote you to office duty!" I shut up not wanting to tick off the bufflo anymore. "Okay it is time for you assignments…"

I wasn't paying attention to what assignments were given or to who but Judy was of course at full attention. I didn't start paying attention until Bogo called out, "Officer Wilde! Officer Hops! I have a sensistive assignment that I will not discuss in this room…" "Oh top secret assignment," I said. "cut the Sacrasm," Judy replied. "alright everyone you have your assignments move out! Officer Wilde! Officer Hops! Meet me in my office."

Shortly…

"So what is this secret assignment Chief," I said. "And why don't you want anyone knowing what it's about," Judy said. "I get to that but first how about a little history lession," Bogo said. "Your telling me that you dragged us all the way to your office for a lousy…" Judy punched me in the gut. Bogo sighed and began, "January 31st 1967 started peaceful very much like today but then around noon a violent riot broke out…Incited by a group of avians living in the city…" "What does the Great Bird Riots have to do with anything?" "Let me finish," Chief Bogo replied, "The Zootopia Police Department Managed to stop the mob of rioting avians but not before they caused millions of dollars of damage to property. Once the Birds that started the riot were custody the Mayor ordered that all avians in the city of zootopia be evicted." "why couldn't the matter be settled in court?" Officer Hops said.

"Well Judy," I said, "the Mayor at the time was afraid that the riot was just the beginning of an era of violence. He was fearful that a trial which would no doubt end with a guilty verdict would spark more a Massive bird Uprising…or worst War. So the Mayor decided that the best course of action would be to ban them from the city." "I'm with Nick what does a event that happened decades ago have to do with us in 2017?" "Because CTV cameras in the Finanical district picked up this footage." A Projector screen lowered behind Bogo as the lights dimmed. On the screen was blurry CTV footage but the figure in the footage was unmistakeable. It was an contingent of wolves and gorillas lead by a Peacock. An Avian.

"An Avian shows up first the first time in years," I said, "This seems like more of a Immigration Service situation." "Yes Normally it would be," Bogo explained, "But this footage was recorded mere hours before we got tipped off to an illegal Drug Smuggling ring…Now I would normally report that to the DEA but…" "Let me guess," I said, "nighthowlers are back aren't they." "yes," Bogo replied in a serious voice(then again he's always serious). "But Bellweather and the Nighthowler producers are in jail…" Judy replied. "Somehow it is out on the streets of zootopia!" bogo said. "what do you want us to do," I said. "I need you to go out and see if there is any link between our avian friend…and the reemergence of Nighthowlers…and keep this one the hush-hush! If the Public finds out that there is an Avian in the city…" "Mass Panic," I said.

"What if there is no link?" Judy said. "Then I want you to find out what that Peafowl is doing in my city!" Bogo shouted, "and to deal with it!" "what if it isn't something bad?" "A Avian being in a city where Avian's are banned can not mean anything good," Bogo replied. Suddenly another officer bursted into the office, "Sir! An Avian just fell out of the sky!" "What!" Bogo shouted. "He just woke up he waiting for you in the interrogation room…" "Officers Hops and Wilde will deal with him…" Bogo said. "Yes sir!" we shouted.

10:30 A.M

Interrogation Room

(Kowalski's POV)

I awoke to find myself in a fold-up chair in front of a table inside some sort of interrogation room. I'm assuming I'm still in Zootopia and clearly in police custody for some reason. I also knew that behind the tinted window on the wall was probably a officer or the police chief observing the interrogation. As long as I remember Skipper's Interrogation resistance training I should be fine. The opened and a officer stepped into the room. She was a bunny but not just any ordinary one it was Officer Judy Hops.

"Name?" "Kowalski," I replied knowing that adding "Lieutenant" probably won't serve me well in this situation. "Species?" "Pygoscelis adeliae," I replied, "or Adelie Penguin if you don't know latin." "Region of Origin?" "Antartica," I replied. Suddenly a voice appeared over the intercom, "Officer Hops! We'll Collect this demographical data later! Now get to the Interrogation!" Suddenly another voice rang out of the intercom, "Don't mind the chief Judy! your doing great for your first interrogation!" Suddenly the first voice returned, "Officer Wilde! Don't tell the suspect that this is her first Interrogation!"

"Just get to the questions," I said, "it's not like I have anything else to do…do you happen to have Muguffin 239 by any change? And shouldn't an interrogation have the good cop bad cop thing?" "This isn't a police movie," Officer Hops replied sliding a photo across the table, "Plus I ask the questions around here…do you recognize this picture." I looked at picture and made sure to hide my shock and recognition. "Ah The Indian Peafowl more specifically the White Peafowl. Male obviously based on the tail Plummage..." "Albino?" "leucistic actually…" I replied, "Which is a lack of color. Albino is Complete Absence of Color." "But do you recognize him," Officer Hops said, "Don't make me pull out the lie detector?" "Lord Shen," I said, "Ruthless Murderous Dictator of Gongmon City in command of a massive army. Once attempted a genocide of an entire species. Has a desire for conquest and is slightly insane. Okay he's completely Insane. He's pure evil and has little mercy. Also he has no respect for whoever he considers "peasants" and below him in status."

"So not the best of a boss then?" She replied. "You think I'm with him?" I said, "he's against everything that is good in the world. My comrades and I have several run-ins with Mr. High and Mighty. We managed to foil him several times which is way destroying us is towards the top of his to-do list." "your Comrades?" "I'm the second in command of a ragtime group of military penguins known simply as team penguin. But our Friends and enemies refer to us as The Penguins of Madagascar. Some call us the elitists of the elite." "where are they? And how did you end up here?" "We were returned from a top secret mission in Bermuda when our plane got sucked into a timewarp. I got separated from the Plane and my comrades and ended up freefalling towards this city. I then blacked out and when I awoke I found myself in this room. As for the rest of the team…I have no idea where they turned up…Probably somewhere in the future or the past…or another dimension."

Suddenly the door bursted open and an angry looking Cape Bufflo entered the room. "All right Smart Guy," he said. "What do you know of the Return of Nighthowlers in this city!" "Nighthowlers?" I said, "I specialize in many sciences but botany is not one of them." "What do you know of Nighthowlers in general?" Officer Hops said. "What does a flower has to do with anything," I said, "beside Drug Smuggling is not Lord Shen's forte… Conquest and Domination are more his style. He's a Warlord not the leader of some crime syndicate. IF he's here then he found another city he thinks he can conquer." "are you planning on turning Predator and Prey against each other by putting a substance that turns animals into savages on the black market?" "I told you I don't know what Nighthowlers is doing in this city nor do I know who's responsible." "well we confirmed that the avians have nothing to do with the return of Nighthowlers." Officer Hops said. "Okay since you are such a expert on this Lord Shen. What is he planning for this city…" "I won't know until he boasts about his plans," I said. "I didn't want to have to rely on HIM again…" Chief Bogo replied, "but looks like you left us no choice…" "who's him?" I said. Suddenly I felt a taser hit me on the back and everything went dark…

Shortly

Tundratown, Mr. Big's Residence

I awoke to find myself being held by a Polar bear over a Icy Hole leading to ice cold water. "Ah this must be Tundratown," I said. "Okay," Officer Hops said, "I didn't have to do this but…" "What is this Lord Shen Planning for this city?" Officer Wilde said. "Conquest," I replied. "How does in plan on doing that?" "he's insane there is no protocol to predict what he'll do…" "Mr. Big," Officer Wilde said. "Ice Him!" a Shrew with Brooklyn-like accent said, "He's flightless so he'll won't fly away." Ah that must be Mr. Big… "You do know that penguins can swim right?" I said. "Not in that water…" Officer Hops said. "Actually Penguins are specially adapted to survive in freezing water temps."

"I knew that!" One of the Polar Bears said. "then way didn't you say anything?" Mr. Big said. "Sorry boss…" "So what about icing him?" "Forgetta' bout it," Mr. Big said. "Well…" "Don't be smug my Gram-mama is watching…" He gestures to a picture of a old shrew on his mantle who was probably long dead. "Again I apologize for the rug…" Nick said. "Forgetta' 'bout it," The Shrew replied, "all has been forgiven thanks to Judy 'ver here." "What Mr. Big's a crime boss," I said, "He probably know about Lord Shen…a big army sneaking around the underworld is bound to get noticed…"

"Do not mention his name in here," Mr. Big said, "he has agents everywhere…" "Do you happen to know where this peacock is then?" Nick said. "Yes," Mr. Big said, "He set up his base of operations in an old warehouse here in tundratown…the warehouse used to be the Headquarters of a rival gang…but he completely wiped them out. He was a deranged maniac I've never seen a massacre so ruthless. They didn't stand a change against him…and he has claimed that My gang and then the ZPD are next. Unless…" "Unless what," I said. "What have you done?" "The Peacock made me a deal I couldn't refuse…" Suddenly the door exploded off the Hinges and Lord Shen Entered. "What did I say Rodent?" Shen said. All the Polar bears in the room glupped as boss wolf and two gorillas entered.

"What is your twisted plan this time Shen?" I said. "Where is Skipper, Private, and your walking arsenal?" "It's just me," I said. "You? And the ZPD? These should be easy…" "Yeah," Boss wolf said picked up Judy, "Especially if they'll all cute and Fluffy like this one…" "Put me down!" Judy shouted punching and kicking at the wolf. "Stop it! Stop it! That tickles," Boss Wolf said. "Are you quiet Finished?" Shen asked, "Now where was I…Yes…Yes…Please remind everyone what the deal was!" "Please No! Gram-mama Protect me!" "You will send any ZPD officers that you find sneaking around here to me!" Shen said, "Or your precious Precious Family Die…" "Please don't kill me!" "Pah! At the end of the day you Peasants are all the same!" "Stupid Polar Bears listen up you now Work for me!"

Shen then picked up Mr. Big and handed him to his own polar bears. Shen brought his Gaun-dao up to the bears face, "Now…ICE HIM!" "Please don't do this! Have I not provided for you fellas! Please!" "Sorry boss," the bear replied taking the rodent to the trapdrop, "but you don't sign my paycheck anymore…" "I got into defensive stance but then remembered that I was alone. "I never thought I see this day…the day your comrades abandoned you…leaving you to my mercy. CAPTURE THEM!" "This is Officer Wilde to…" One of Shen's Gorrilas Knocked out Nick and then Boss Wolf stuffed Judy into a bag. I was captured by Shen's new bear minions before I could do anything and then everything went black as they punched me in the back of the head… I hope Skipper, Private, and Rico are having a easier time wherever they are.

(end of Chapter 2)


	4. Chapter Three: we've been compromised

February 11th 2017

Ruins of Zootopia

6:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"So the Dalek came here because Lord Shen weakened the barriers between worlds?" Private asked. "There's where Kowalski is wrong," A battered lord shen said as he came out of the shadows. "Shen," I said. Rico hacked up a rocket launcher. "Go ahead kill me," Shen said, "if you have the nerve that is…" "what do you want…" "I didn't weaken the barriers," Shen said, "the weakness was already there…you just shattered it…" "The Bermuda Triangle," I said. "Your superplane was the straw the broke the camels back…causing a trandimensional riff to form in the center of it…allow myself and eventually the daleks to come thru…while at the same time cutting Zootopia off from the rest of reality!"

"he's even crazier than usual," I said. "Kowalski did this to me!" Shen said. A gunshot rocked the basement and shen went down dead. "I knew that peacock was still here," Nick said holding a smoking gun. "you killed him," Private said. "he got what he deserved," Nick said, "he is the one who started this mess…justice served." "and now we're are the ones who are going to fix his mess," I said. "So what happened that day," Private said. "Shen attacked," Nick said, "what looking for details…your not getting them from me." "so your not going to tell us," Private said. "you should have asked the peacock when you had the chance," Nick said, "come on let's regroup back at basecamp." "he makes a fine point," I said looking over at the lifeless corpse of Lord Shen.

We left the Building and rejoined the group outside. "all right" Nick said, "The Daleks can't be far behind let's move out." The Fighters spread out to form a protective circle around Nick and the Three of Us. "Move Fast and stay sharp!" Nick said, "Remember Distracted soldiers are targeted first!" "Daleks 12 0' clock!" Private shouted. "Move!" Nick shouted as we ran the opposite direction. " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** As the daleks chased us we failed to notice that we were heading towards a bottleneck formed by ruined buildings. We didn't noticed until we were upon a Special Weapons Daleks. "It's a trap!" I shouted, "fallback!" Suddenly the daleks behind us fired creating a wall of flaming ruins that blocked out escape. "We've been compromised!" someone shouted as the Special Weapons Fired.

Half of the group was distengrated. "Rico! We need to take out that Special Weapons Dalek!" " ** _Total Extermination! Distengrate!"_** the dalek shouted as it obliterated more fighters. "Rico! Dalek-Slayer!" I shouted. Rico hacked up the Dalek-Slayer and I caught it and fired at the Special Weapons Dalek. The Dalek exploded leaving us with an escape path. Suddenly a bunch of Daleks appeared on the rooftops and started to rain death on us from above. We all ran towards the exit of the bottleneck as dalek death beam blasted everything in sight. We managed to escape but not before ten more fighters fell. "We need to get back to camp now!" Nick said, "the dalek fleet can't be too far behind…" "No they be expecting us there…." "We have another camp at Zootopia Central…" Nick turned to the groups remaining troops. "Draw the Daleks attention they can't know of our secondary camp!" "Yes sir!" the remaining fighters replied before running off drawing the daleks attention away from the four of us.

"we need to move," I said, "the daleks won't stay distracted for long." "Follow me," Nick replied. Nick walk off cautiously but with determination as we stealthly followed behind him. "what about everyone back at the other camp?" Private whispered. "I already sent a coded message," Nick said, "hopeful they got it." We then slowly contiuned our way to the ZLF's secondary Camp. "let's get a move on," Nick said as we got to a relatively clear area, "you don't want to be out here at night." "Um why?" Private said. "The Daleks let strange and dangerous creatures out at night," Nick replied, "several members of the night patrols never return. Not even the daleks are out at night…" With that we hurried towards our final destination.

(end of Chapter three)


	5. Chapter Four: Lord Shen?

Abandoned warehouse, Tundratown

2:00 P.M. Zootopia time

(Kowalski' POV)

I regained consciousness and found myself tied up with Nick and Judy. "Don't worry I had worst captors," Nick replied. Judy struggled against her ropes as she tried to look for something. "where is it?" she said, "I know I had it on me?" "What," I whispered. "My recording pen," she replied. "Officer Hops!" Lord Shen said holding up a carrot pen, "Looking for this?" "Well there go my trump card," she replied. "you think I'll be foolish enough to let you keep your evidence collecting device?" Shen replied before dropping it into a vat of molten metal. "Lights!" Shen shouted.

The industry lights of the warehouse blazed to life revealing a vast cannon factory. We were tied up on a raised platform overlooking the entire operation. The sounds of hammers, welding, and machinery filled the room and cannons in various stages of cooling and construction moved past on conveyers. "What is this?" Judy said. "His weapon factory," I replied. "yes we had to rip out some horticulture project…I can't have nighthowlers interfering with my plans." "So your not behind the nighthowler's return?" Judy said. "No of course not rabbit," Shen said, "I have much bigger plans for this city…"

Shen gestured to a pull down map of Zootopia. "Your planning on destroying the city!" Judy shouted. "What? Destroy the city?" Shen said with a chuckle, "I wouldn't have anything to conquer if I did that!" "What?" Judy said. "It may not be gongmon city," Shen replied, "but it will have to do." "You won't get away with this," I said. "We shall see Penguin," Shen replied, "we shall see." Shen took his gaun-dao and dipped it in fire before placing the tip on the map. As the map burned Shen turned our way and said, "All of Zootopia will bow before me!" "You really are insane," Nick said. "Oh yes," Shen said, "Now how about a demostration…" "Of what?" Judy replied. "Well Officer Hopps…a demostration of your doom!"

"Let me guess your going to blast us with your largest cannon," I said, "Or more specially your going to part us…Part of us here…part of us there…and part of us way over there staining the wall!" "Must you take the fun out of everything?" Shen said. "Not my fault that you're so predictable," I replied. "At least my inventions don't go horribly wrong," Shen said. "actually they did blow up in your face," I said, "Remember when Po…" Shen was instantly in my face with a murderous expression in his eyes, "Bring up that panda again and I won't hesitate to kill you," Shen threatened. "Noted," I replied with a gulp.

"Okay…" Nick said, "You are officially insane…" Several of Shen's wolf nodded in agreement. "Don't listen to the fox," Shen said, "they are known for their deception…isn't that right con-man?" "Former Con-man," Nick said, "I'm a officer now." "really?" Shen said, "I find that hard to believe…" "Story of my life," Nick muttered. "So are you going to get this over with?" Judy said, "Kill us already…" "You know what there are fates worst then death," Shen replied, "Now I'll need somewhere to imprison you so your'll be out of the way when I began my attack!" "There are no places like that in Zootopia," Nick said. "yeah," Judy added, "besides Cliffside asylum…" Nick and I quickly covered Judy's mouth but It was too late.

"Cliffside…Asylum…" Shen said, "Excellent! Just what I was thinking!" Nick and I glared at Judy, "Opps," She replied. "Boss Wolf!" shen shouted, "Knock them out!" "Um…you sent Boss Wolf off to observe the Zootopia Police Department." "Where's the gorilla Chief!" Shen shouted. "that's Chief Gorrila to you," a massive alpha male gorilla replied. "Just knock them out already!" Shen replied. "You didn't say the magic word," The gorilla replied. "Don't make me kill you," Shen said. "Say the Magic Word," the gorilla said in a threatening manner. "Please," Shen said. "Do you order the gorilla around or do they order you around?" Nick said. "The gorilla aren't loyal to me," Shen said, "they are only loyal to the riches I promised them…" "So why keep them around," I said. "Anyone who can stand up to my threats…" Shen said, "I respect…Knock them out!" "I expect a bonus for this," The gorilla said as he knocked us out.

(end of chapter four)


	6. Chapter Five: On the offensive

Ruins of Zootopia Central Station

7:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

We had just arrived at Zootopia Central Station the setting sun at our backs. Nick went up to a reinforced door bolted to the existing door frame on the firedamaged laserblasted building. Nick knocked on the door with four quick knocks. A tiny window set into the door slid open and a guard appeared, "Name, Rank, authorization code, password." "Nick Wilde, Commander, Authorization code 67TangoDeltaFoxtroxZulaOmega643. Password sweet home Chicowgo." "Don't you mean Chicago?" Private said. "No," Nick said as the door opened and we got inside, "I mean Chicowgo, The second city, the windy city, the birthplace of the skyscraper…haven't you heard of it?" "Private all the cities in this universe have something to do with animals here…" "But why that password?" Private said. "I heart Zoo York, Zootopia Zootopia, and Zoo York State of Mind were already used as passwords."

"Who the heck cares what the password is private," I said. "Well I guess it's a better password than Doris," Private said. "Rico!" I shouted, "Stay away from the pointy objects!" Rico dropped some kind of medival weapon to the ground, "Aww…" Rico said. "What is that!" Private said pointing to some wreakage that may have once been a train. "Ah that," Nick said looking at the wreakage, "That is the result of that last attempt to the leave the city limits." "What happened?" Private said. "There seems to be some kind of energy barrier," Nick replied, "that barrier has stopped all attempts to get to bunny borrow in their tracks…literally. We tried different methods; by air, by boat, by rail, by road, and by foot…we even tried digging under it…all of them failed. It's like…"

"…You been cut off from Reality," I said. "Exactly," Nick said, "and the funny part is that you can almost see the outside world through the barrier…Like it's teasing us with visions of the world beyond zootopia!" "There is no world outside Zootopia now!" I said, "don't you get it! Your city and everything in it has been pulled out of your reality!" "So then somewhere out there in the multiverse," Nick said, "Our world is still out there!" "They is only one being that knows how to return you to your universe," I said, "Unfortantly it's the daleks!" "The last attempt to destroy the device they use to maintain the barrier failed miserably," A rhino replied, "they killed everyone."

"And this time there on the offensive," Nick said. Suddenly the door to the secondary camp exploded and a strike force of daleks entered the building. " ** _Incorrect!"_** the supreme shouted, " ** _The only ones on the offensive is you! EXTERMINATE!"_** "Code red! Code Red! Camp Bravo has been compromised! BATTLE STATIONS!" Nick shouted. Members of the ZLF rushed for their weapons but they were not quick enough. " ** _Special Weapons Dalek! DESTROY THEIR WEAPONS!"_** " ** _I obey!"_** it replied as it destroyed the ZLF's entire arsenal with one blast of it's oversized weapon. "Fall back! Fallback!" Nick managed to shout. "Rico! Private!" I shouted, "We need to cover the ZLF's escape! DALEK-CLASS WEAPONS!" Rico hacked up two dalek buster and the Dalek slayer. I grabbed the Dalek-slayer while Rico and Private grabbed the dalek busters.

We turned around and started to fire at the approaching daleks. "What are you doing!" Nick shouted, "We need to retreat!" "We're covering your escape!" I replied, "Don't waste this chance!" "Fine, meet us at the Natural History Museum!" Nick replied as he made his exit. " ** _Exterminate the Penguins! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** I fired the Dalek-slayer and wiped out twenty daleks, "Ha so much for your upgraded shielding!" " ** _We left your reality before the improved shielding was distributed to the entire dalek race,"_** the Supreme replied, " ** _Our dalek comrades believe that our fleet is missing and presumed destroyed."_** " ** _This city was isolated from it's universe to bring it closer to the home universe,"_** A strategist explained, " ** _We will then use temporal engines to slam the zootopia pocket universe through the void and into your universe! This will create a rift that will enable our return!"_**

"Destroying Zootopia in the process!" I shouted. " ** _The City of Zootopia and it's residents are irrevelent!"_** the supreme replied, " ** _And you won't be able to…"_** I blasted the supreme with the Dalek Slayer destroying him and the remaining daleks in the room. "we're done here men," I replied, "now we have a rendezvous at the Zootopia Museum of Natural History!" We turned around and left the only signs that a battle happened here was a bunch of destroyed daleks.

(end of chapter Five)


	7. Chapter six: escape from cliffside

Cliffside asylum

3:00 P.M Zootopia time

(Kowalski's POV)

I opened my eyes to find myself in a cell with a thick plexiglass wall with Nick and Judy. Around me were muzzles, straps, restraints, and empty straightjackets. Outside our cell was a dimly lit hallway where two of shen's wolves were keeping watch over us. "Judy you just had to tell shen about Cliffside!" Nick said. "Sorry it just slipped out," Judy said. "we need to get out of here," I replied. "Simply," Nick said, "We'll just start a howling…and while the wolfs are distracted…" "You know we can hear you," one of the wolves said. Nick howled but nothing happened. "Ha," One of the wolf guards replied, "You can't start a…" Suddenly a bunch of far off wolves started howling. One of the guards ran off, "You fools! Stop! Stop! Shen will have our heads for this!"

"Wolves…so easy to trick," Nick replied. "Okay," Judy said, "Now we just need to…" I did what Skipper would do and kicked the plexiglass wall down. "come on," I said as I took out the remaining guard, "we don't have all day…" Suddenly Lord Shen's voice blared out of the speaker, "YOU FOOLS STOP YOUR HOWLING IMMEDIATELY! DO NOT LET THE PRISONERS ESCAPE OR ELSE!" "Run!" I shouted as a bunch of wolves rushed down the hallway towards us. "Follow me!" Nick said, "there is only one way out!" Nick lead us into a…bathroom. "Desperate Times," I muttered. A bunch of wolves stopped outside the bathroom door. "You Idiot!" Boss Wolf shouted, "why would they go in there?" "I think they went that way!" as the wolfs ran off.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Shen shouted, "LOCK THIS PLACE DOWN!" We were standing on top of a a toilet, "This is going to be disgusting," I said, "But this is the only way." Alarms blared as the building went into lockdown leaving us with no other choice. Nick flushed the toilet and we jumped into before being blasted into the pipes. We exited the pipes into the open air, "Oh I forgot to mention the fall!" Nick shouted as we fell to the river valley below. "Oh great!" I said, "Now we're dead!" Suddenly Skipper's voice was in my head, "So your giving up! You're the options guy! MAKE YOUR OWN OPTIONS!" "I make my own options," I said, "Aim for the water! And put your arms in front of your to break the tension!" We put our arms (and my flippers) in front of us and dove into the water at the bottom of the cliff. We surfaced and let the current carry us as we caught our breaths. "This river heads towards Savannah Central!" Nick shouted, "If we hurry we can warn the rest of the ZPD!"

Meanwhile

(Lord Shen's POV)

"You idiots!" I shouted at the guards who failed me, "How did they escape!" "They must have got out thru the pipes," Boss Wolf said. "I thought you said that they won't be in the bathroom?" another wolf said. I went straight up the wolf and said, "There is one thing that I will not stand for!" "And that is?" the wolf asked nervously. "Snitches," I replied before throwing a knife at him with deadly precision. My aim was so perfect that the wolf died instantly.

"Anyone else have anything to say about your leaders?" I asked. "Well?" The chief Gorrila asked, "Is there?" "No not at all Lord Shen," another wolf said. "Good," I said, "They will head for their Precious Zootopia Police department." All the wolves expect Boss wolf stared at me in confusion. "Unless we get their first," Boss said. "Oh!" Everyone said. "Move out!" Boss wolf shouted. "Now?" A gorilla asked. "Now! Now! Now!" I shouted. "Um…what about us?" the two failure guards asked. "I deal with you two later," I replied, "You will live…for now." With that I left with the rest of the wolves and the gorillas. When this day is done the Zootopia Police Department will be no more.

(end of Chapter Six)


	8. Chapter Seven: Betrayed

Zootopia museum of natural history.

8:00 P.M. Eastern Standard time

(Skipper's POV)

We arrived at the burnt out but mainly intact natural history museum. We entered the building to find the tired remains of the Zootopia liberation front. It was Nick and about a hundred others put another fifty who were injured and laying in a makeshift hospital ward. "Okay people," I said, "if we find and destroy the daleks barrier shield and destroy their temporal engines before they are built." "Unfortantly we're not in the mood to lose all our men to destroy the barrier shield," Nick said, "and the temporal engines are already built and shielded." "Plus those temporal engines are gigantic and even if we get past the shield it's too well guarded," a wolf said. "And their internal defenses on that thing are impossible to get past," An elephant said, "we'll be destroyed the instant we take down those shields."

"How big is gigantic," I asked. "they both the size of a small city," Nick said, "one is located in a wasteland that used to be the rainforest district and the other one is in the ruins of Sahara Square. "It's impossible," a bear replied. "So you're giving up?" I said. "No," Nick said, "all right their giving up…but lucky for them…I have a solution for that."

"All right fellas they lost all hope! Finish them off!" "What!" everyone shouted. "You betrayed everyone!" I shouted, "Your Comrades! Your Friends! Your City!" "Maybe it's time for Zootopia to end," Nick replied, "Plus those injuried soldier's over there…" Suddenly all the injuried soldiers in the hospital got up and were completely healthly. "Not injuried," one of the formerly injuried traitors replied. "They promised that we would be spared and our love ones will be brought back," another traitor replied. "How did they…" Private said. "Advanced Dalek health equipment," one of the traitors replied, "One of the many benefits of double crossing you for the daleks."

"Judy would be disappointed in you Nick," Private said. "Not when they bring her back," Nick said. "You do know that Zootopia would be destroyed the instant it gets slammed into our universe," I said. "The Daleks are going to evacuate us," Nick said pointing a gun at us, "mere minutes before Zootopia is destroyed. While all of you are killed in the destruction we loyalists will be safe and sound on a dalek ship in your universe Skipper." "Now it's time to finish this," Nick said. " ** _Correct! Non-loyal Zootopians will be exterminated! Unless you change sides now!"_** "No," I said, "Nobody is switching sides!" Suddenly the rest of the Zootopia Liberation Front aimed their weapons at us. "Actually everybody but you are switching sides," a wolf said, "In fact we were all discussing defection before you arrived." "You see they would rather live then die fighting the daleks," Nick said.

" ** _Penguins because of your history we will not accept your surrender,"_** the supreme announced, " ** _Destroy them!"_** "Nick this decision will come back to bite you," I said. "Actually It already has," Nick said before discharging his weapon. And then the rest of the former ZLF discharged their weapons. And then we found ourselves back at the super-plane crash-site. The chimps were still repairing the super-plane and looked to be almost finished. "How much longer," I said. The Chimps held up three-fingers. "three minutes!" I said, "well hurry up."

"Um Skipper," Private said, "do you hear that." A loud ominous mechanical sound filled the air. In the distance the force fields of the temporal engines deactivated as the engines roared to life. "Their warming up the engines!" I shouted. "Oh this is bad," Private said. "Bad Ka-boom," Rico said.

meanwhile

Dalek flagship

"hit them with teleport guns as planned," Nick said. " ** _Excellent they will believe that we are letting them live."_** "but we're not are we," Nick said. " ** _Repairs on the penguins' plane are near completion!_** " " ** _When their repairs are complete we will activate the engines and we will be free of this dimesional plane!"_** "and your loyal…" " ** _You betrayed your own kind! How do we know that you will not betray the daleks as well?"_** " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** **"** But you promised that we would live!" " ** _We did not specifiy how long you would live,"_** the supreme replied, " ** _Exterminate the traitors!"_**

(end of chapter seven)


	9. Chapter Eight: Greetings Officers!

ZPD Precinct 1

4:00 P.M Zootopia Time

(Kowalski's POV)

Nick, Judy, and I arrived back at Precinct 1 in time to see shen arrive. "Greetings Officers!" Shen said with malice, "We meet at last." "What is this," Bogo said as the other Officers cocked their weapons. "This you overgrown cow is a hostile takeover," Shen replied, "Surrender now and hand over the city." "The City of Zootopia does not negotiate with terrorists," The Mayor shouted. "I knew you say that," Shen said, "Luckly I don't negotiate either!" "Oh no you don't Shen!" I shouted. "It's too late little penguin," Shen replied, "I didn't drag this all the way out here for nothing." A massive box was lowered. "Don't do this Shen," I said. "You may find my enhancements to the design ingenious."

"enhancements! What enhancements!" I shouted. "I designed this one with you penguins in mind," Shen replied ominously, "Especially that Super-plane of yours." "you can't!" I shouted. "why," Judy asked, "what's in the box." "Who cares what in the box," Chief Bogo said, "what is your plans for Zootopia!" "What's my plans?" Shen said with a chuckle, "well it quiete simply actually…I'm a Warlord…with an army…and I'm in a city…so obviously I intend on conquering it!" "And how will you do that?" Bogo asked. Shen flew on top of the box, "why with this parting gift of course."

"What's inside the box avian," an Elephant Officer replied. The rest of the department readied their guns as the scene was quickly surrounded. A swat team appeared and aimed their weapons at the box. "I'll show you whats in the box!" Shen said as the box fell away reveal a massive laser Cannon. The mainbarrel had several smaller laser guns attached to ring of metal the encircled the circumference of the barrel. My scientific opinion and my gut told me that the ring spun around the main barrel. I also realized that if Skipper came here right now gun-ablazing with the super-plane… The Cannon would blast them out of the sky!

I turned to Judy and Nick and said, "we need to take out that cannon!" A bunch of Shen's normal cannons where lined up on either side from the large cannon. The Big One was also wheeled up but it was dwarfed by the new cannon. "What is that!" Bogo shouted. "Oh this," Shen said as the massive laser cannon was lowered into position. Bogo cocked his pistol while Shen sid, "It parts your…part of you here…part of you there… part of you…" "SHUT UP!" I shouted aiming a bazooka at the massive cannon. "FIRE!" Shen shouted and a massive laser blasted out of the cannon followed by smaller laser bursts. The Light from the laser blinded everyone as a massive explosion rocked the entire city.

When the light faded their was a massive smoulding hole where Chief Bogo once stood. And the Zootopia Police Department was ruined beyond recogization. All types of Police Vehicles and Armoured SWAT Vans where scattered in all directions. The sounds of far sirens where the only thing that broke the eerie silence. Every single buiding in a fifty block radius show varing degrees of damage. Not even the rest of Shen's Cannons escaped unscathed. Shen, his army, and the Massive Laser Cannon were somehow the only one's left standing. Next to the smoulding hole were burn marks where the mayor and several police officers were standing. On the walls of nearby were the shadows of other unluckly officers a permanent record of their last moments.

"That was more Powerful then I was…er…expecting," Shen said, "FIRE IT AGAIN!" "Um sir it needs to recharge," Boss wolf said. "Oh," Shen said, "well…while we are waiting…HUNT DOWN ALL SURVIVING OFFICERS!" "Um hunt them down?" Boss wolf said. "Yes!" Shen said as a Military commander walked up, "Lord Shen…The Zootopia National Guard Surrenders." "excellent," Shen said, "You are now stripped of your rank! Now bow down to your new leader!" The Commander and several soldiers bowed in surrendered. "Soon they all will bow before me!" Shen said turning to his commanders, "Now HUNT DOWN THE SURVIVORS OF THE ZOOTOPIA POLICE DEPARTMENT!"

The Wolf and Gorrilas bowed and then shen's army ran off in all directions. Shen turned to Boss wolf and his Regiment, "I want you to hunt down Kowalski and his mammal friends!" "I know place shen wouldn't dare look," Judy replied. "I'll drive!" Nick said. "No!" I said, "Shen has solders everywhere! A ZPD vehicle would draw to much attention…walking would be safer…as long as we stick to the shadows…" "Follow me," Judy said, "Their a police safehouse in the rainforest district." As we snuck away we failed to hear shen's last order, "Search all the districts! Leave no vehicle, tree, building, or stone unturned! Find them all!"

(end of chapter eight)


	10. Chapter Nine: out of options

Superplane landing site

9:00 P.M Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

We could only watch in horror as the temporal engines roared to live. A massive dalekified computer voice announced, " ** _Temporal engines are fully operational!"_** The entire dalek fleet started to mass as they prepared to leave. I turn to one of the chimps and shouted, "how long!" He held up one finger as the chimps finished up the last of the repairs. "How long to get us airborne?" I asked. "what's the plan skippah," private asked. "We are going back in time to stop lord shen!" I shouted. "Six to nine minutes," Mason said. "SIXTY-NINE MINUTES!" I shouted. "No six TO nine minutes," Mason replied. "thank you for clearing that up," I replied.

Six minutes later…

The temporal engines were sparking and shaking with energy. The whole ruined city shook as the engines caused several earthquakes. The rotor was slowly spinning up to flight speed while the wings were just starting to slowly flap up and down. Suddenly there was a flash as a rift opened with a sonic boom. The amassed dalek fleet quickly flew into the rift as the zootopia pocket universe started to collapse from the direction of the rift. The Plane finally got up to speed and lifted off the ground as it started to collapse away into nothing.

Void stuff started to pour into the city as the rift became upstable. The collapse accelerated as the super-plane gained altitude. "Skipper!" Private said, "we forgot to reinstall the S-T(space time) teleport!" I turned to rico, "Rico take the wheel!" I turned to the chimp pilot, "get to work!" While rico struggled to keep the plane from getting sucked into the rift the pilot got to work. I looked out and saw the pocket universe started to collapse from all directions.

I knew wrap-drive wouldn't help us in this situation as we rapidly started to run low on space. The chimp finished securing the plane's teleport and turned it back on. I quickly typed, "Zootopia, 1/31/17" into the location input and then put in a time of about…based on the light in kowalski's video…five p.m. zootopia time. "Skipper!" Private shouted, "the collapse is closing in!" I waited until the void stuff was mere feet from the plane and pushed the teleport button. The plane disappeared in a flash as the last of zootopia was consumed by the void.

(end of chapter nine)


	11. Chapter ten: Kowalski makes the message

Deep in the rainforest district

5:00 P.M Zootopia Time

(Kowalski's POV)

Judy and Nick lead me through the walkways and ladders of the lower canopy of the rainforest district. "The Old ZPD safehouse should be around here somewhere," judy said looking at an old yellowed map of the district. "could it be the treehouse over there that says police safehouse?" Nick asked. We stop before a rope bridge that lead to a lone tree in the middle of a small clearing. The treehouse did in fact have a sign that read "Police safehouse".

We crossed the rope bridge and entered the treehouse. Inside was fully furnished apartment with all the modern amenities and a full service kitchen. A bathroom was off to one-side which nick quickly took advantage of. "Just testing out the pluming!" Nick shouted as he close the bathroom door. A few minutes later the sounds of running water echoed thru the safehouse. I ignored it and turned my attention to the central room. In the middle of the room was a table with a ZPD logo on it. On the table was a laptop and for some reason a digital video camera on a tri-pod.

Judy was in another room which was loaded with riot gear, guns, tasers, and specialized police equipment. I opened grabbed and turned on the video camera. "what are you doing?" Nick asked. "I need to contact my team in the future," I said, "so they can help us defeat shen." "It would also help to have a video if we don't survive this," Nick said. "just in case," I replied. Nick went up to the camera, "Okay this should be all set to record. Whenever your ready." Judy came up with her carrot shaped recorder pen. I looked at judy but she seemed to know the question I was about to ask. "I had a spare one," Judy said, "it's always a good idea to have a audio backup."

I slid the laptop over to nick, "get this ready…we may have to put a copy on here." Nick turned on the laptop and positioned the camera while I sat down on the sofa. "Okay nick," I said, "start recording…" Nick hit the recording button on the camera and gave me a thumbs up. If I was human and had glasses I would probably take them off right now for dramatic effect. But as I'm a penguin I don't wear glasses…though I probably should. With my absence of glasses I just settled for a serious expression.

"Skipper," I said, "IF you are watching this…It was an honor." "I am in the Rainforest District of Zootopia in the company of Officers Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. I am currently being pursued by Lord Shen and his forces…I'm not sure how long I can keep them off my trail." I decided to keep my words relatively short and…well… simple. "I fear Lord Shen has weaked the barriers between this world and ours," I contiuned, "and who know what terrors from our universe will discover the breach…" Suddenly Judy was next to me, "Kowalski we need to get out of here! Shen is here!" oh great I didn't even get to say everything I wanted to say!

"You think you can hide in that treehouse forever?" Shen said, "well I have one thing to say about that…TIMBER!" The sound of a cannon firing could be heard in the distance. " "As I said," I said, "It was an honor…" A loud explosion knocked us off our feet and left a gaint hole in the side of the formerly safehouse. I heard nick struggling with the camera which was now damaged beyond repair. He opened the cover of the SD card slot as the army ran off to find a way up here. "Leave it!" I shouted as judy pocketed her pen, "quick the rope bridge!"

We rushed toward the door only to find Shen standing in the doorway. "Excellent Idea!" Shen shouted pointing his guan-dao at us. "How did he get up here so fast!" Judy said. "He can fly remember," I said. "Oh," Judy said. Shen looked over to the other side of the bridge. "CUT THE BRIDGE!" Shen shouted and his men trapped us by slicing thru the ropes. The bridge swung across the clearing and fell to the ground. "now," Shen said pointing at the safehouse, "BRING IT DOWN!" Shen flew out laughing as the cannons were fired as the tree. "TIMBER!" someone shouted as the tree went down taking the safehouse with it.

The top of the tree hit the ground with a bang as shen's army cheered. They all failed to notice the three of us slip away. Boss wolf however did and hit the nearest wolf in the shoulder. "You idiots! Stop celebrating!" he shouted, "there still alive!" He pointed in the direction we went and said, "After them!" "Kill them!" Shen shouted, "Somebody kill them!" A several wolves and gorillas ran into the forest after us. "They can't be far behind," Nick said, "we have to hurry!" "we need to go to sahara square!" Judy said, "we still have an active police station there!" "well then," I said hearing the far off wolves, "lead the way!" I failed to notice Nick slipping the SD card from the laptop into his shirt pocket. Where the heck are you skipper?

To be Concluded in…

Ghosts of Zootopia: Battle for Zootopia


	12. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One(Back in Action)**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

* * *

 **Part Two(Return of The Puffin)**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two 

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special) 

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion 

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

* * *

 **Part Three(The Most Dangerous Time of the Year)**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across Time and Space part one

The Oncoming storm (War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords (War across time and Space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Dalek

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Four(The Ultimate Adventures)**

The Newer Adventures

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Bonus stuff

Kowalski's inventions

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Five(Summer of Adventure)**

Penguin Days of Summer part one 

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of the Nanite-Daleks

the Return of the Amarillo Kid (one-shot)

Across the multiverse 

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two 

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

* * *

 **Part Six(The Rise, the Fall, and the Return)**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs. Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall 

Victory of the Puffin

The three betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: escape from seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One Shot)

Operation: fighting back

conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday one shots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

* * *

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks III

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one shot)

WWIII

Defcon One(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part Three: Daleks no more(probably)

* * *

 **Part Eight(Summer of Adventure 2016)**

More Penguin Days of Summer

So you think you're the elitist of the elite

escape from Komodo

From denmark with revenge

Attack of Professor Blowhole

Endangerous species 2(special)

The day of the peacocks

Wrath of the peacock(three part special)

The Return of the Peacock

The Fury of Lord Shen

The Demise of Lord Shen

More Penguin Days of summer part two

Revenge of the phoenix

Battle of July 4th

The revenge of Mr. Chew

The return of the fishcakes

Caught in the act

Agent Declassified

Conclusion

THE RETURN OF THE SKORCA

 **Part Nine(across the multiverse II)**

Kowalski's Guide to the Multiverse

Part one 

Team penguin under attack

Welcome to Jurassic Park?

Where no penguin has gone before

The New Dreamworks War 

The Dream Destroyer rises

Showdown in Madagascar

Battle of Gongmon City

Fires of Shanghai

Attack on North Wind

The Final Showdown

Part two

Dr. Bottlenose Vs. Dr. Blowhole(one-shot)

Penguin War

Penguins assemble!

Will the real team penguin please stand up?

Conclusion

Battle of the Multiverse

 **Part Ten(the holidays)**

Halloween terror

Thanksgiving of Doom

A very Penguin Christmas

Gift of the cybermen

Dalek Invasion of Macy's

There is no such thing as Julianary!

Operation: Snowday

The Battle of Christmas Eve(Canceled)

Conclusion 

Countdown: 2017(Canceled)

 **Part Eleven(Unexpected Files)**

Ghosts of Zootopia

The ruins of Zootopia

Doom of Zootopia

Battle for Zootopia

The Unexpected Files

Revenge of the cyber-daleks

Jurassic Zoo

The Return of the Wrath of Egypt

Waters of LochNess

The Warriors of the Golden Squirrel

We meet again Mr. Tux

Conclusion

Nightmares of Madagascar(The Penguins of Madagascar/All Hail King Julian crossover special)

 **Alternate version series**

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3 alternate version

Madly Madagascar Alternate version

Madagascar Escape to Africa Alternate Version

The Penguins Of Madagascar Specials: alternate version


End file.
